My Hero
by El Lavender
Summary: Ten bekerja sebagai salah satu pelayan di sebuah Club malam, hingga suatu ketika ia terjebak pada sebuah kejadian dan bertemu dengan Taeil yang menyelamatkan dari kejadian tersebut. NCT Fanfiction/Taeil x Ten/IlTen/TenIl/GS/OOC/DLDR/R&R.


**My Hero**

NCT Fanfiction

Moon Taeil x Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul

Warning: GS, OOC, AU, Crack Pairing, Typo(s)

 **By El Lavender**

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut dan jalanan yang terlihat sepi menunjukan bahwa orang-orang lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di dalam rumah dari pada berkeliaran di jalanan.

Berbeda dengan sebuah Club malam yang selalu terlihat ramai pada malam hari. Terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang digoda oleh para pria hidung belang disana, gadis itu terlihat risih tetapi ia tetap berusaha seprofesional mungkin. Ya, dia memang bekerja sebagai pelayan disini dan harus rela menjadi mainan dari para hidung belang yang berkunjung kesana, tetapi jika mereka sudah mulai berlebihan gadis itu tidak segan-segan untuk menampar mereka. Pekerjaan ini memang menuntutnya untuk memakai pakaian yang sangat minim berbeda dengan pelayan di cafe atau restauran pada umumnya.

"Kerja yang bagus Ten, sesekali terimalah ajakan dari mereka hal itu bisa membuat uangmu menjadi semakin banyak." Ujar seorang wanta yang cantik dan imut yang merupakan senior dari gadis itu di Club malam ini. Wanita itu menghitung uang yang didapatkannya malam ini dengan penampilan yang sedikit berantakan.

"Tidak Baekhyun _eonni_... ini sudah cukup bagiku, cukup tubuhku saja yang dipermainkan oleh mereka. Aku masih menjaga keperawananku untuk suamiku kelak, jika saja aku tidak mudah ditipu oleh pencuri yang mengambil seluruh barang-barangku setibanya aku disini hal ini tidak akan terjadi kepadaku" Gadis yang dipanggil Ten itu mencurahkan perasaannya kepada wanita yang bernama Baekhyun itu.

Ten yang semula berniat melanjutkan pendidikannya di Korea Selatan mengalami sebuah pencurian ketika dia baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul, salahkan saja dirinya yang terlalu polos dan mudah saja dibujuk oleh orang yang menyamar sebagai orang yang bertugas menjemputnya padahal orang tuanya sudah memperingatkan Ten untuk berhati-hati.

Akibatnya dia harus rela kehilangan semua barangnya termasuk dompet, ponsel dan semua kartu identitasnya. Ten sempat melaporkan pencurian itu ke kantor polisi tetapi tidak membuahkan hasil, dia juga mencoba untuk menghubungi keluarganya tetapi karena Ten yang sangat malas menghapalkan nomer telepon keluarnya menyebabkan gadis itu tidak bisa menghubungi keluarganya yang berada di Thailand dan juga karena kehilangan kartu identitasnya Ten tidak bisa menuju asrama tempat dimana dia akan tinggal selama di Seoul untuk menjalani kuliahnya. Sepertinya takdir tidak mengijinkan Ten untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di Seoul.

Ten yang tidak tau kemana tujuannnya dan juga karena tidak memiliki uang sama sekali dia hanya bisa berjalan tanpa tau kemana arah tujuannya, beruntung Baekhyun yang tengah melaju dengan mobilnya berbaik hati menyelamatkan Ten dari kondisi yang sangat tidak beruntung itu. Awalnya Ten bepikir jika Baekhyun adalah seoarang gadis Seoul seperti umumnya tetapi ketika Baekhyun membawa Ten memasuki sebuah tempat yang bisa dikatakan bukan sebuah rumah pada umumnya Ten awalnya curiga dia akan diapa-apakan tetapi Baekhyun memperlakukan Ten dengan sangat baik sehingga kecurigaannya itu lenyap seketika.

Ten tinggal beberapa hari bersama Baekhyun, Ten sangat berterimakasih kepada Baekhyun karena dia mau menampungnya selama beberapa hari. Ten akhirnya tau pekerjaan Baekhyun sebenarnya adalah sebagai wanita penggoda disebuah Club malam dan tempat yang Baekhyun tinggali bersama dengan Ten adalah salah satu dari Club malam tersebut.

Baekhyun sempat menawarkan Ten untuk bekerja di Club malam itu, awalnya Ten sempat berpikir untuk menolak tetapi Baekhyun mengatakan pekerjaannya bukanlah sebagai wanita penggoda melainkan hanya sebagai pelayan di Club itu. Ten yang tidak ingin menyusahkan Baekhyun terus menerus akhirnya menyetujui pekerjaan itu dan Bos mereka memberikan Ten kamar sendiri sehingga dia tidak tidur harus bersama Baekhyun lagi. Sudah satu tahun lebih Ten bekerja disini dan terjebak disini. Terkadang Ten ingin menikmati indahnya Kota Seoul tetapi dia tidak memiliki waktu lebih untuk berjalan-jalan sendiri di Seoul karena dia tidak dibiarkan bepergian sendirian oleh Bosnya karena mereka mengira Ten akan kabur dari pekerjaannya. Ten merupakan aset penting karena dengan adanya Ten di Club malam itu menambah jumlah pengunjung karena paras cantik dan imut yang dimiliki oleh Ten.

"Ten... Hei, kenapa kau melamun?" Baekhyun yang heran melihat Ten melamun sangat lama kemudian menyadarkannya.

"Ah maaf _eonni_ , aku tadi hanya melamun tentang pencurian dan asal mula kita bisa bertemu." Ten memberikan cengirannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Yasudah, aku ingin melayani Chanyeol _oppa_ yang sejak tadi memandangiku dulu." Ujar Baekhyun kepeda Ten.

"Baek _eon_ perbaiki dulu penampilanmu." Teriak Ten karena Baekhyun sudah berlalu menemui seorang pria yang dipanggilnya Chanyeol _oppa_ tadi.

Ten memilih untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya, dia membawakan minuman yang dipesan oleh para pengunjung. Dia sudah biasa dengan tatapan lapar yang diberikan oleh para pria dan juga mereka yang terkadang menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Ten, kau dipanggil oleh Bos." Ujar seorang gadis yang pakaiannya lebih minim dari Ten.

"Baiklah aku akan menemuinya." Ten memutuskan untuk menemui Bosnya itu, entah ada apa gerangan sehingga Bosnya memanggilnya seingatnya dia tidak melakukan sebuah kesalahan.

Ten menuju sebuah ruangan yang berada dilantai dua dari Club malam ini, Ten mengetuk pintu itu terebih dahulu setelah sebuah suara dari Bosnya yang menyuruhnya untuk masuk Ten pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam sana. Ten melihat beberapa orang pria yang sudah berumur di dalam sana dan juga Bosnya yang sedang duduk di kursinya.

"Permisi, apa anda memnaggil saya Bos?" Ten menatap Bosnya itu dengan sedikit takut, dia memiliki sebuah firasat yang buruk.

"Jadi dia yang kau bilang itu Heechul? Hmm lumayan juga." Ujar seorang pria yang sedang meneliti penampilan Ten.

"Hai gadis manis siapa namamu? Sini bersama paman." Ujar pria lain yang menggoda Ten.

"Tidak sia-sia aku membayar sangat mahal, dia masih perawan kan Heechul?" Ujar pria lain yang membuat ketakutan Ten semakin bertambah.

"Sudah-sudah kalian sabarlah dulu. Ten aku memanggilmu kesini untuk melayani mereka bertiga." Ujar Bosnya yang bernama Heechul itu kepada Ten, Ten yang mendengar hal itu membolakan matanya.

"A-APA? T-tapi kita sudah sepakat jika aku hanya berkerja sebagai pelayan saja tidak lebih Bos."

"Sudahlah lupakan hal itu, mereka sudah membayar dengan sangat mahal untuk mendapatkanmu. Kalian bertiga bisa membawanya sekarang juga." Ujar Heechul kepada ketiga pria paruh baya itu. Mereka membawa Ten dan Ten memberontak tetapi karena tubuh mungilnya yang tidak setara dengan tenaga ketiga pria itu dia hanya bisa pasrah. Ten berharap tuhan masih menyayanginya dan menyelamatkannya untuk kali ini.

.

.

.

Malam semakin dingin dan salju mulai turun dengan indahnya. Seorang pemuda yang saat ini telah selesai mengantarkan penumpangnya menuju rumahnya berniat untuk kembali pulang menuju rumahnya. Dia hanya menggantikan tugas ayahnya menjadi seorang supir taksi karena kondisi ayahnya yang tidak sehat. Dia sangat menyayangi keluarganya terkadang dia tidak tega karena ayahnya masih mau membiayai kuliahnya walaupun ayahnya juga harus membiayai sekolah adiknya.

Karena hal itu dia memilih untuk bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah cafe milik temannya untuk menambah penghasilan untuk membiayai kuliahnya dan agar tidak memberatkan beban ayahnya. Dia juga merupakan salah satu mahasiswa yang berprestasi di kampusnya sehingga dia sering mendapatkan beasiswa.

Pemuda itu melajukan taksi yang kendarainya dengan perlahan, dia ingin menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul yang indah dengan butiran salju yang menjadi latarnya di malam hari. Tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu menghentikan taksinya karena melihat pemandangan di depannya, seorang gadis yang ditarik paksa oleh beberapa orang dan gadis itu mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari orang-orang tersebut.

Gadis itu berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari orang-orang itu, sang gadis berlari menjauh dari mereka dengan menggunakan _heels_ yang mempersulit gerak gadis itu. Orang-orang yang tadi membawa gadis itu juga berlari mengejarnya. Pemuda yang sejak tadi menyaksikan adegan tersebut segera menyalakan taksinya dan menuju ke arah gadis yang berlari tadi.

"Hei cepat naiklah, orang-orang itu masih mengejarmu dan tidak memungkinkan jika kau berlari menggunakan _heels_ seperti itu. Cepatlah mereka tidak jauh dari sini!" Pemuda itu segera membukakan pintu depan dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk masuk kedalam taksinya.

Mereka berhasil lolos dari orang-orang itu, hanya keheningan dan suara nafas yang memburu dari gadis itu yang mengisi suasana mereka. Sang pemuda masih berpikir dengan apa yang terjadi dengan gadis ini, dari penampilannya yang minim di saat cuaca yang dingin ini sepertinya dia bukanlah seperti gadis-gadis umumnya yang memilih untuk berada di kamar mereka yang hangat dan bagaimana gadis ini bisa terlibat dengan orang-orang yang mengejarnya tadi.

"Apakah kau tidak apa-apa Nona?" Sang pemuda memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Ten yang semula hanya melihat ke jendela dan mengatur nafasnya yang memburu langsung menolehkan pandangannya kepada pemuda yang sudah menolongnya itu.

"Ah aku tidak apa-apa terimakasih atas bantuannya, jika saja kau tidak menolongku entah apa yang terjadi kepadaku." Ten masih mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Tidak masalah nona, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu sehingga mereka mengejarmu seperti itu? Namaku Moon Taeil dan kemana aku bisa mengantarmu Nona?" Pemuda yang bernama Moon Taeil bertanya kepada Ten yang sedang gelisah.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Ten saja, kenapa aku bisa bersama mereka ceritanya sangat panjang dan juga aku tidak tau kemana aku akan pergi setelah ini." Ten hanya bisa menunduk meratapi nasib sial yang selalu menghampirinya.

"Sepertinya kau bukanlah orang Korea Ten- _ssi_ , baiklah jika saat ini kau tidak mau bercerita jika kau mau kita bisa pergi menuju rumahku sekarang." Ten yang mendengar tawaran pemuda itu kembali menatapnya dengan wajah yang sedikit bersinar dari sebelumnya.

"Iya aku berasal dari Thailand, Bolehkah?" Ujarnya senang dan Taeil menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak Taeil- _ssi_." Ten tersenyum manis kepada Taeil. Dia bersyukur Tuhan masih menyayanginya dengan mengirimkan seseorang seperti Taeil untuknya saat ini.

.

.

.

Taksi yang mereka tumpangi memasuki sebuah kawasan di daerah Seoul, Taeil memarkirkan taksi ayahnya di depan sebuah gang. Setelah memarkirkan taksinya Taeil pun turun dan di diikuti oleh Ten.

"Rumahku tidak terlalu besar, aku harap kau akan nyaman dengan rumah dan keluargaku nanti." Ujar Taeil. Melihat Ten yang sedikit menggigil karena salju yang turun lebih deras dari sebelumnya dan pakaian Ten yang sangat minim membuat Taeil berinisiatif memberikan jaketnya kepada Ten.

"Terimakasih, tidak masalah dan aku adalah tipe orang mudah beradaptasi jangan khawatir Taeil- _ssi_. Aku sangat berterimakasih kepadamu karena aku sudah tidak tau kemana tujuanku selanjutnya, hidupku sangat sial." Ten meringis membayangkan kesialan yang selalu menghampirinya.

"Sudahlah jangan memikirkan hal itu Ten- _ssi_ , percayalah Tuhan masih menyayangimu." Ujar Taeil menenangkan gadis di sampingnya itu.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga sampai di sebuah rumah yang masih bernuansa tradisional, Taeil membuka pintu gerbang dan memasuki rumahnya diikuti oleh Ten dibelakangnya. Ten sempat terpesona karena dia belum pernah melihat langsung rumah yang masih memiliki nuansa tradisional seperti ini. Taeil menuju sebuah pintu dan membukanya.

" _Appa_ lihat, Taeil _oppa_ sudah pulang. Akhirnya kita bisa makan juga, aku sudah sangat lapar dari tadi. _Oppa_ kau lama sekali." Omel adik dari Taeil yang sepertinya kelaparan gara-gara menunggu kepulangan sang kakak.

"Sudahlah Donghyuck- _ah_ itu sudah menjadi tradisi keluarga kita sejak lama untuk selalu menikmati makan malam bersama-sama." Ujar sang ayah yang menasehati adik Taeil yang bernama Donghyuck tadi.

"Taeil, duduklah nak mari kita makan malam bersama dan siapa gadis yang bersamamu itu?" Ujar sang ibu yang menyuruh Taeil untuk duduk dan sang ibu juga menyadari kehadiran orang lain bersama Taeil.

" _Appa eomma_ , dia adalah Ten bolehkah dia tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu." Ujar Taeil yang masih berdiri di tempatnya dan Ten yang masih mematung di belakangnya. Ten sangat takut jika dia diusir oleh keluarga ini, tidak ada satu orangpun yang akan mau jika anak lelaki mereka membawa seorang wanita seperti Ten apalagi dengan penampilannya saat ini.

Donghyuck dan ayahnya yang semula masih ribut menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Ayahnya melirik ibunya mereka seperti sedang berkomunikasi lewat mata.

"Wah anak kita sudah besar Ming, dia sedang membawa pulang seorang gadis sekarang." Ujar sang ayah dengan jahil menggodanya.

"Hahaha iya kau benar Kyu. Tentu kami tidak keberatan nak, kalian berdua silahkan duduk mari kita makan malam bersama." Ujar sang ibu yang menyuruh mereka untuk duduk menikmati makan malam bersama.

"Wah _oppa_ , dimana kau bertemu dengan _eonni_ yang cantik dan imut ini?" Ujar sang adik tidak kalah jahil menggodanya.

Taeil segera mengajak Ten untuk duduk. Ten yang semula berpikir bahwa dia akan ditolak tidak menyangka dengan reaksi yang diberikan oleh keluarga ini, dia hanya bisa tersenyum dan bersyukur di dalam hati karena benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Taeil, Tuhan masih menyayanginya.

"Donghyuck bisa kah kau pinjamkan bajumu untuknya? Dia tidak membawa apa-apa kesini." Ujar Taeil kepada sang adik yang akan menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Donghyuck memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Taeil karena sang kakak yang mengganggu makan malamnya.

"Tentu saja, ayo _eon_ ikut aku. Taeil _oppa_ awas saja jika kau mengganggu makan malamku lagi." Donghyuck segera berlalu ke kamarnya diikuti oleh Ten. Taeil hanya bisa tertawa karena berhasil menggoda adiknya itu.

"Sudahlah jangan kau goda terus adikmu itu Taeil- _ah_." Ujar sang ibu dan Taeil akhirnya menghentikan tawanya.

"Siapa gadis itu sebenarnya Taeil?" Ayahnya yang sejak tadi penasaran akhirnya memiliki kesempatan untuk bertanya kepada Taeil.

"Sejujurnya aku juga tidak tau siapa dia sebenarnya _appa_ , saat aku akan pulang aku menemukannya sedang dikejar oleh beberapa orang dan aku pun menyelamatkannya, dia tidak memiliki tempat tujuan jadi aku membawanya kesini." Jelas Taeil kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Sepertinya dia gadis baik-baik dan bukan seperti orang Korea, _appa_ bangga karena kau membantu gadis itu dan jagalah dia Taeil-ah kami tidak keberatan jika dia tinggal disini dan juga bantulah dia untuk kembali kepada keluarganya."

Taeil tahu jika keluarganya akan bereaksi seperti ini maka dia tidak berpikir panjang untuk membawa Ten kerumahnya tadi. Taeil sangat bangga memiliki keluarganya karena mereka bukanlah orang yang berpikiran sempit dan menilai seseorang dari penampilannya saja.

Donghyuck dan Ten sudah kembali ketempat duduk mereka masing-masing dan Ten sudah menggunakan pakaian yang layak dari pada sebelumnya, mereka akhirnya menikmati makan malam mereka dengan hening. Setelah selesai Ten membantu Donghyuck dan ibu Taeil membersihkan peralatan makan, awalnya ibu Taeil menyuruh Ten untuk duduk saja tetapi Ten bersikeras untuk membantu karena dia merasa tidak enak jika tidak membantu mereka.

Setelah selesai mencuci peralatan makan mereka kembali berkumpul di ruang tamu, Ten duduk di sebelah Taeil mereka menikmati acara tv walaupun hari sudah sangat larut.

"Siapa namamu nak?" Tanya Ibu Taeil kepada Ten.

"Ah maaf karena saya lupa untuk memperkenalkan diri, nama saya Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkun anda bisa memanggil saya Ten nyonya dan saya bukanlah orang Korea asli, saya berasal dari Thailand." Ujar Ten memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan.

"Wuah~ Sawaddika~ aku sangat ingin ke Thailand _eon_." Donghyuck yang sudah mengantuk kembali membuka matanya karena mendengar kata Thailand, dia memang sangat ingin mengunjungi negeri gajah putih itu.

"Hahaha... Aku juga sangat merindukan tanah kelahiranku itu Donghyuck- _ah_." Ten menjadi memikirkan keadaan keluarganya disana, apakah keluarganya sedang mencarinya dan mencemaskannya sekarang ataukah keluarganya berpikir jika Ten sedang melanjutkan pendidikannya sehingga mereka tidak khawatir dan mencarinya sama sekali, Ten sangat sedih jika memikirkan hal itu.

"Aku sangat mengantuk, bisakah kita semua tidur sekarang? Ten kau bisa tidur dengan Donghyuck." Ujar Taeil kepada Ten dan seluruh anggota keluarganya.

"Dengan senang hati _oppa_ , aku akan menanyakan tentang Thailand kepada Ten _eonni_." Ujar Donghyuck dengan semangat.

"Simpan sana pertanyaanmu untuk besok Donghyuck, Ten saat ini sangat membutuhkan istirahat." Taeil memperingati adiknya yang sangat terobsesi dengan negeri gajah putih itu.

"Baiklah _oppa_." Mereka semua akhirnya menuju kamar masing-masing untuk tidur.

Ten dan Donghyuck sudah selesai menggelar _futon_ , untung saja Donghyuck memiliki lebih dari satu _futon_ di kamarnya sehingga Ten tidak harus tidur dilantai yang dingin.

"Eonni kau tahu, kau adalah wanita pertama yang dibawa _oppa_ ku kerumah. Dia sangatlah tertutup dan canggung jika berdekatan dengan wanita, tentu saja selain _eomma_ dan aku. Keluargaku dengan senang hati akan membantumu eon, semoga kau betah tinggal disini. Selamat malam Ten _eonni_ ~"

Ten sejak tadi menyimak apa yang dikatakan oleh Donghyuck, saat ini gadis itu sudah memejamkan matanya. Dia tidak menyangka jika sebenarnya keluarga ini sepertinya tahu kejadian yang menimpanya dari ucapan Donghyuck 'Keluargaku akan membantumu'. Walaupun keluarga ini sangat sederhana entah kenapa Ten merasa sangat nyaman tinggal disini karena mereka bisa menerima Ten.

Ten bersyukur Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan Taeil sehingga dia bisa bebas dari dunia malam yang selama satu tahun ini selalu bersamanya, Ten tidak berniat untuk kembali kesana lagi dia tidak peduli dengan barang-barang dan uangnya yang tertinggal. Saat ini Ten memikirkan bagaimana agar dia bisa bertemu kembali dengan keluarganya. Tanpa terasa Ten memasuki alam mimpinya begitu sana.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Akhirnya bikin IlTen juga, mereka termasuk couple fav aku. Walaupun momentnya jarang dan sedikit tapi moment mereka itu sweet banget, awal suka gara2 jaman Rookies show yg waktu Ten habis agyeo dia malu trus pergi ke pelukannya Taeil. Waktu tau mereka roomate makin bahagia hahaha apalagi di rookies app mereka juga sering foto bareng, kalau dijabarin lebih banyak bakalan panjang~

Sudah ah, btw adakah IlTen shipper disini? Gak ada ya? XD *pundung*

Review please~


End file.
